


Trust Before Submission

by princesserica84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM done right!, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Ron Weasley, Praise Kink, Ron Weasley is a sex god, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Hermione Granger, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trust, Vaginal Sex, little bit of plot, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesserica84/pseuds/princesserica84
Summary: They've talked for months about this day. They've discussed boundaries, scenes, what's ok and what isn't. Now?Now? Now they get to act out one of Ron's favorite fantasies: Professor and cheeky rule breaking student.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Trust Before Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Sorry it took me longer than expected to finish this. February was a stressful month for me, plus I have wanted to write this for so long, I wanted it to be perfect.  
> HUGE thank you to my incredible Beta team, diva.gonzo, hillnerd, and knightandbooks. Seriously without these wonderful humans I could not have done this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> JK Rowling owns these humans and the world they live in.

Today is the day. Hermione and I have been talking about this for months. Bloody hell, I can’t get anything done today, not while thinking about what awaits me at home. It's 6:55 right now and I told her to be ready for me by 7 pm.

About bloody time I finished with all this paperwork. Being an Auror is thrilling and satisfying but, I never realized how much paperwork we’d have to do. 

“Oi, Harry, you still spending the night looking after Teddy?” I ask him, whose desk is right next to mine.

“Yea, Andromeda is going out of town so I’ll be staying at their flat for the next few days. It’s great spending time with Teddy. I got him one of those toy broomsticks like Sirius had gotten for me and he loves it. He keeps asking me to take him flying, but Andromeda says he’s too young,” he says with a shrug.

“Mate, when have you ever listened to the rules?” We both smirk at each other before laughing.

“True, but honestly I’m scared Teddy’s hair will change colour when he sees Andromeda. I dunno how good three year olds are at lying.” We both laugh again. 

I’m glad that Harry has gotten closer to Teddy. He felt so guilty about what happened to Lupin and Tonks. After the war, me and Hermione sat down and told him that he had to step up and be that parent figure Teddy needed and help Andromeda raise him, instead of ripping himself apart for something that wasn’t even his bleedin’ fault. Being a part of Teddy’s life has helped him get past some of the guilt he was holding in. Plus I know it makes him happy. He will never get over losing Sirius, but I think being a part of Teddy’s life sorta helps him make peace with it.

After the battle, Hermione and Ginny went back for their 7th year at Hogwarts, while me and Harry, along with Neville, enrolled in the Auror Training Academy. Once Hermione finished school, the three of us moved into Grimmauld Place. It was a pain in the arse fixing it up, but now it feels like home.

“I’m gonna head home. Hermione wants to watch some muggle thing on the telly she was on about.” Harry gives me a nod. 

I’m glad Harry is out of the way tonight. I can take her in any room I want. Merlin! I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve wanked to this fantasy often since I was fucking fourteen! I remember the feeling of excitement I got when she told me she wanted me to take charge of her in bed; right after we shagged for the first time, just hours after the battle.

I leave the office and head to the Ministry apparition point. I would use the Floo but I want to make sure she is ready for me. I’ll surprise her and apparate right into our bedroom.

I land in our bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the floor with her back to me, going through a box with her old school uniforms in it. 

“Hermione,” I say in a stern voice. 

She turns to me and I can tell she is exasperated because her hair is more chaotic than usual and she is frowning so hard she has wrinkles across her forehead up to her hairline.

“Ron! I have been trying to figure this out all day! I shortened my seventh-year skirt, but it’s a little lopsided, and I couldn’t remember if we decided to have my hair down or in pigtails, oh wait was it a braid? Oh yes and my socks...”

“Hermione,” I say again, interrupting her rant. I’m standing up straight, with my legs spread apart slightly and my hands in my pockets.

“Ron! I’m serious! We’ve been talking about doing this for months and everything needs to be...”

“Did you hear me address you, Kitten?” I repeat in a stern voice.

“Oohh...um...y-yes Sir,” she says and looks down at the floor.

“I told you this morning that I wanted you ready for me by 7 pm. What time is it, Kitten?”

“I-it’s 7:15, but Ron I…”

“Is that how you are to address me, Hermione?” I ask her.

“N-no Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” She looks up at me. I can tell she is mad at herself for disappointing me because of the look in her eyes. I’ve known her for over half our lives. I spent so many years looking at her, studying every single expression she makes, that I am fluent in all things Hermione. I can read almost every expression she makes.

She stands up, runs over to me and kneels between my feet, placing her hands palm down onto her thighs. She is looking down at my feet. I reach my hand down and lift her chin to look at me, placing a few stray curls behind her ears. I give her a smile and run my thumb over her lips. Bloody hell she looks gorgeous, kneeling in front of me like this. One night while we were in Australia, trying to track down her parents, we lay in bed talking, unable to sleep. Hermione spoke at length about how she feels like she rarely is able to let go and just let things be instead of controlling and planning everything. Half asleep, I asked if she feels like she can let go when she’s with me and she said yes, especially behind closed doors where she could just feel and let me take control while knowing that I will take care of her as well as keep her safe.

Merlin, she has me wrapped around her little finger.

She smiles back up at me. “Now, Kitten, explain.”

“I-I wanted everything to be perfect, Sir! I was getting my school uniform all ready and then I was trying to shorten my skirt, as well as wash the bed sheets without magic like you had asked me to. I was re-reading the book we got on bondage and making sure the rope was ready a-and I guess I lost track of time… I’m sorry, Sir.” She looks down at my feet again. 

I know that she is upset about disappointing me but I wouldn't be a good Sir for her if I didn't do as she's asked by letting this go without punishment. I have to follow through on her needs. “Alright, Kitten, I am going to take a shower and get a snack. In twenty minutes I want you waiting and ready for me, just like we discussed. Understood?”

”Y-yes Sir.” I leave her there, kneeling on the floor looking at the ground while I go into the en suite and close the door.

*

Walking into our bedroom, I find her sitting on her knees, just like I had asked her. She smiles once she sees me walk in. She looks more calm, like the stress that was weighing her down has lifted off her amazing shoulders. “Stand, Miss Granger,” I tell her with a more tender voice. She told me that she likes that side of my Dominance when I’m firm with her but still have that tenderness. She obeys and stands before me with her legs together and her hands behind her back. “Good girl.” I watch her eyes while I take my wand from my pocket and cast a contraception spell on myself and her. We’ve learned to do this before getting too deep into our roles. I see a ghost of a smile cross her face as she knows what's to come.

Merlin, she looks absolutely delicious. She is standing before me in her white button-up shirt, her shortened grey Hogwarts skirt, and grey knee-high socks. I have imagined this more times than I can count and seeing it is indescribable. I circle her, taking in how her skirt barely covers her tight arse. 

I grab hold of her bum with my right hand and bring my left hand around her torso, landing on her stomach. I pull myself against her with my chest pressed against her back, and my hips pressed to her lower back. I then lift my hand from her stomach to pull her hair to one side. I breathe onto her neck, causing a shiver to run through her. I notice her pressing her thighs together.

“Well well, Miss Granger. You look beautiful and so innocent, my dynamic little book-worm.” I slip my right hand down from her bum and in between her legs. Oh fuck, she is dripping wet.

“What is this? No knickers? My oh my Miss Granger, you disappoint me. First, you don’t complete your homework on time and now you think it's okay to walk around the school without knickers under your skirt?” She whimpers at my comment. 

“I’m sorry, Professor, I must have forgotten. Please Sir, it won’t happen again.” Fucking hell she is using this innocent little voice that makes me want to consume her. I spin her around so that she is facing me. She immediately moves down onto her knees.

“Even so Miss Granger, you still broke the rules. I’m afraid I'm going to have to discipline you.”

“Oh please Professor no! I promise to be better next time. Please!” But I know that she wants it, my naughty girl.

I reach out and gently lift her chin. She looks up at me. “You have been a naughty girl, Miss Granger. I must do this so you can learn your lesson next time.”

“Yes Sir, I understand,” she says as she looks down.

I know this is all roleplay but it’s still difficult for me to see her disappointed in herself. Hmm, I should make sure she knows that she is still my good Kitten. I reach out my hand for her to take and she stands up. I kiss her roughly and penetrate her mouth with my tongue, claiming her, making sure she knows that she is mine. Only mine. I release her mouth. She takes a deep breath and smiles at me. Bloody hell that smile. I could look at it for days.

I sit down at the end of our bed and place a pillow on my left side. I pat my knees, signalling her to lie across my lap. She runs over and obeys. I make sure her head is lying comfortably against the pillow. I flip her skirt up. Her tight little bum is bared to me. Fucking hell. I’m rock hard already. I push my hips up so she can feel me hard against her stomach, causing her to breathe out loudly. 

“Now, Miss Granger,” I rub my right hand against her bare bottom, ”why am I punishing you?”

She squirms in my lap and shakes her head into the pillow.

“Miss Granger, the longer you delay answering my question, the more spanks you’ll get. Now let's try that again. Why am I punishing you?”

“Be-because Professor, I...I didn’t finish my homework on time and I didn’t wear knickers to school.” Fuck, I love when she says it. My little book-worm! Who woulda known she would get off by being punished for not finishing her homework.

“That’s right, Miss Granger,” I say with a cheeky smirk on my face. “I’m going to spank you nine times; can you tell me why?”

“Because, Professor, that’s how many hours I had to finish my homework and get myself ready for you.”

I lean down and whisper in her ear. “If you behave and take your spanking like a good girl, then I might just fuck you. Fuck you so good you’ll be begging me for more, and I might just let you come.” She whimpers at my filthy comment, rotating her hips and pressing her thighs together. 

Fuck, I love her like this. Outside our sex life, she’s this bloody brilliant career woman who makes me so proud. But I’m the only one who gets to see her like this; submitting just for me. Mine.

I sit up straight and rub her bottom. “Now, Miss Granger, you are going to count out your spankings for me, understood?”

“Yes, Professor, I understand.” I can tell by the tone of her voice that she’s feeling a mixture of fright and excitement, which is exactly what I want.

“What are your safewords?” We learned about these in one of the many books she got us about Roleplaying and BDSM.

“Green, if I want to keep going. Yellow, if I’m reaching my limit. Red, if I want to stop.”

“Good girl”

I rub her bottom again before lifting my right hand. I pause for a few moments, causing her to hold her breath, anticipating what will come next. 

SMACK! I bring my hand down roughly onto her bum, causing her to moan. I rub the red mark that my hand left as I wait for her to count out. Nothing.

I grab a fist of her hair with my hand and pull slightly. “Miss Granger, did I not ask you to count out each of your spankings? If I don’t hear you count them out loud, then we will start again from one, do you understand young lady?” I ask her in an angry voice.

“Y-yes Professor, I’m sorry, I understand now. Please…”

I fucking love it when she begs. I release her hair. 

SMACK! Her knees shake in my lap, causing my cock to twitch in my trousers. The best part is that I know she can feel it too.

“Oh God! One!”

“Good girl.”

SMACK! I spank her a little more roughly this time.

“Ahh! Two!” 

SMACK! She shakes her bum and is kicking out her legs. 

“Mmmmm three!” She reaches her arms above her head, grasping the bedsheets in her fists.

SMACK!

“Oh fuck! Four!” I love it when she swears. 

I stop for a few moments and rub her beautifully reddened bottom, giving her a break. I lean down and kiss her ear. “How are you, Kitten? Colour?”

“Green. Please, Professor…” Mmmm I’m glad she is loving this. My naughty girl.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She counts out each of them in between her cries and moans. I rub her bum again for a longer period. It's time to tease her slightly before the last two. 

I part her legs slightly and rub my right hand against her inner thigh, so close, yet so far. She squirms in my lap and starts moaning and whimpering. Bloody hell I am so turned on right now that I’m tempted to lift her off my lap, bend her over the bed and fuck her till we both pass out. But no, she needs to learn her lesson.

“Well Miss Granger, are we getting a little impatient?” I move my hand from her thigh back to her bum.

“N-no Sir, please I need…”

SMACK! SMACK! 

“Oh god yes! Eight, nine!” she screams out.

“Mmm, you took your spankings like a good girl just for me. Do you know what that means, Miss Granger?” I rub her red hot bottom with my hand, making sure to soothe her tender flesh.

“It...it means you’re going to fuck me now, doesn’t it, Professor?”

Fucking hell there’s something about hearing her actually say it. 

“Yes, Miss Granger, I’m going to fuck you.” She whimpers and starts squirming again in my lap, pressing her thighs together. If I get any harder my cock will break off. I continue rubbing the tender flesh of her sweet bottom.

“You were such a good girl for me. I know you have learned your lesson. Since you took your punishment so well, I’m going to reward you. Would you like that?” I ask her in a tender voice.

“Oh thank your Professor! I have learned my lesson. Please, Sir...I need...”

I continue rubbing her bum with my hand, slowly moving it down towards the apex of her thighs while my other one is supporting her across my lap. I bring my hand down between her cheeks until it is pressing against her cunt. Bloody hell, she is dripping. 

“Well Miss Granger, you are soaking wet. Did you like being spanked for breaking the rules?”

“M-maybe…”

I rub my index finger against her little bundle of nerves. A gasp escapes her lips. “I think you did like it. Actually, I think you broke the rules just so you could get fucked by the Professor, didn’t you, Miss Granger?” I gently press my middle finger against her soaking wet opening. She nods her head into the pillow.

I slowly insert my finger inside her tight little hole. Once it's fully inside, I keep my hand still. She has to say it. “What did you do?”

“Please, Sir…”

“Say it, Miss Granger!” I arch my finger upwards slightly, making her moan. Fuck yeah.

“Yes Sir, I did break the rules so you would punish me and fuck me, Professor. P-please fuck me.”

When we agreed to do this, part of the scene we agreed to was that she would be the cheeky student who had an unfortunate habit of breaking rules. Well when she was sent to the Professor’s office for her continued rule-breaking, she had to face discipline for her transgressions. I can only laugh that my beloved Hermione would be so lost in the tiny details that only matter to her she would lose track of time, thus getting into character so easily, even if by accident.

I start pumping my finger into her, slowly picking up pace. She is shaking and moaning. Bloody hell she looks fucking delicious like this.

“You like this don’t you? Being fingered over my lap after getting spanked?” I feel her clench around my finger. I know my filthy mouth always turns her on. She mumbles into the pillow. I add another finger and start pumping in and out of her dripping cunt even faster, curling my fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, perfectly hitting her sweet spot. I feel her right hand sneak under her torso and onto my lap. She firmly grasps my erection through my trousers. I grunt at her action. 

“Something else you want Miss Granger?” I know what I want.

“I...want to...suck. Please, Sir.”

“Well alright, since you’ve been such a good girl for me.” I pull her off my lap and she immediately and frantically kneels between my legs and starts to undo my trousers. I grab hold of her hands, making her pause and look up at me. She is worried that she did something wrong. 

I move my hand to her cheek and look at her. Leaning forward I gently brush my lips against hers and press my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. Just from looking at her I can feel the trust she has given me. Knowing that she feels so safe with me that she can give up all control… damn, I love this woman so bloody much. 

Pulling back from her I undo my belt and stand up. I nod at her and she pulls my belt free. I undo my trousers and pull them off, leaving me standing before her in only my boxer briefs. I hadn’t put on a shirt after my shower. Continuing the eye contact I nod at her and she reaches to the waist of my pants. She slowly and seductively pulls them down. I step out of them and look down at her. Bloody hell she is staring at my cock and licking her lips. I give her a devilish smirk and sit back down.

“Stand up, Miss Granger”

She stands up and the first thing I notice is that she isn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples are pointed out toward me. I slowly move my hand toward the top button of her shirt, slightly grazing my hand against her nipple, causing her to whimper. I’m hard as fuck, but I know that teasing her like this will make it even better for both of us.

“Well Miss Granger, I guess you decided to do without a bra today as well? No underwear at all.” Her white button-up shirt is tight against her, I can see the dark flesh of her hard nipples through her shirt and she looks so fucking hot. “There's no point in even wearing this shirt, I can see everything.” 

“I suppose you are right Sir. M-maybe you should take it off.”

I suddenly pull her head down to me and growl into her ear before ripping her shirt off her body. Her beautiful tits spring free. I latch onto her neck and start nibbling and sucking. She arches her chest towards me and starts squirming. 

“Getting impatient again, are we, Miss Granger?”

“No Sir! I will be good, I promise.”

“Even so, I think we need to do something about your squirming.” I accio the rope that is on our bedside table.

“Turn around,” I whisper into her ear. She immediately obeys.

“Hold your arms together for me.”

I bring the rope to her wrists and tie them together behind her back. We decided to do bondage the muggle way because we are still learning the best way to use it. Besides, it's sexy as hell teasing her and watching her squirm. I make sure her wrists are secure behind her back but not too tight to cut off circulation. I stand up.

“Turn around. On your knees. Now.” She immediately obeys. 

I grasp my shaft and start stroking myself, all while staring into her eyes. She swallows roughly. Fucking hell. Here she is, in nothing but her Hogwarts skirt and knee-high socks, on her knees, with her wrists tied behind her back, submitting to me, with nothing but thirst and trust in her eyes. I love her so fucking much. She could utter our safe word and we’d stop instantly. But she won’t. She wants this as much as I do. And I know she trusts me.

“Is this what you want Hermione? You want to suck on your Professor’s cock?”

“Please Sir, I…I want to prove to you that I can be a good student and listen to you, Professor. Please.”

“Good girl. Now say it. Beg for me.”

“Please, Professor. I want to be a good student and suck your cock. I need it, Sir. Please… Please fuck my mouth.” Fucking hell, she said it. 

“Alright, let’s see if you can prove it.”

“Thank you so much, Professor!” She hesitates slightly.

“Hermione? I’m going to put my wand in your hands; I’ve tied the rope so you can still grasp it. If you want us to stop, use Periculum non-verbally and I’ll see the red lights from my wand and stop. I’m also going to be watching you to make sure you are okay. Do you trust me?” 

“I always trust you, Sir.” It warms me up hearing her say that. 

“I’m glad you trust me, Kitten. Now, open your mouth and hold out your tongue.” She smirks.

She opens her mouth for me. “Good girl”. 

I slide the head of my cock against her tongue, bouncing it up and down onto her wet, soft tongue. I take a fist full of her hair and slowly pull her mouth onto me. Her gag reflex is pretty good, but it usually takes her a bit to relax her throat. It will probably take her longer this time, considering we’ve never done this before.

“Oh you are such a good girl for me, Kitten; I know you can take it all. Relax your throat. Good girl! Now breathe through your nose.” I feel a puff of air against my pubic hair. I keep moving her head down until my whole cock is down her throat. I stay still so she can adjust. I get lost in the feeling of her wet, hot mouth surrounding me. “Good girl! I’m so proud of you for taking my whole cock down your throat. Oh, you feel so good, Hermione.” 

She looks up at me, on her knees, with my whole cock down her throat and her hands tied behind her back and I swear to Merlin I almost come just from the sight of her.

“You look so beautiful on your knees with my cock down your throat. Are you ready?” She nods her head; the movement causes a slight moan from me. I pull my hips back and slowly thrust back into her hot, wet mouth. She sucks slightly. Bloody hell this feels good. I keep the slower pace for a while until I feel her throat relax more. I move my hips slightly faster, but she gags. I immediately pull half my cock out of her mouth and hold still.

“Yes?” She nods and lets out a moan. Fuck, I can feel the vibrations in her throat, causing me to groan and thrust roughly back into her mouth.

“Fuuuuuck!” She keeps flicking her tongue against my knob, sending pleasure right down to my core. I’m building up speed but listening to her reactions, making sure I don’t choke her. She is moaning against my cock. I look down at her, slowing my hips and wipe a few stray tears from her face, using my thumb.

“Such a good girl for me. You have definitely proven yourself a good student. Sucking my cock and letting me fuck your little mouth. Damn, you feel good.”

At this point I am fucking her face, not holding back. Her mouth feels even hotter as the pressure builds.

As much as I want to watch her swallow it all, there’s another hole I want more.

I pull her off my cock by her hair. She gasps for air and I reach down to wipe a bit of drool off her face.

“I’m so proud of you.” She smiles at me as I kiss her forehead. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She squirms slightly and presses her thighs together. I know what she wants.

”Please, Sir.”

“Please what, Kitten?” She has to say it.

“Please… I need you.”

“Need what, Kitten? I can’t give it to you unless you tell me. Now, use your words.” I see her roll her eyes. Did she just roll her eyes at me? Well, now she’s asking for it. My train of thought stops suddenly as she stands up, wobbling slightly because her hands are still tied together. She then looks me straight in the eyes and straddles my right thigh. She starts grinding herself against me with desperation. She is so wet that I can feel her dripping down my leg. Bloody hell this is hot. Fuck I want her.

“Well well, look at you? Are you really so desperate for me that you resort to humping my thigh? You’re adorable. But you need to use your words. Tell me what you want, Kitten.” I make sure to say it in a firm but gentle tone. She likes when I talk dirty to her, but not when it reaches a point of degradation. I could never do that to her anyhow; not my sweet, spicy, brave Lioness.

“Please, Sir. Please fuck me! I need you. I need to feel your enormous cock inside me, fucking me so hard all I can do is scream out your name. Please, Sir, I’m yours. Take me.” She says all of this while still grinding against my thigh. 

“Fuck yeah you’re mine,” I growl into her ear. I grab my wand from the floor and cast a spell to untie her wrists behind her. I attack her mouth, practically consuming her tongue. I reach my hands down and grasp the still tender flesh of her bottom, using it as leverage to bring her up into my lap so that she is straddling me. I move my mouth to her neck and start nibbling along her collarbone.

“Mmmmm, that feels so good, Sir!” She starts to grind her wetness against my cock. Fuck I need to be inside her. But I want her to beg. I suppose a little taste couldn't hurt. I release my mouth from her neck. Looking at her eyes, I reach between us and position my cock at her entrance. She whimpers and begs me with her eyes. I grab hold of her bum more firmly and move her down onto my cock.

We keep our eye contact as we join together, both letting out a breath of air. We lean forward and press our foreheads together. We have always loved this part; the anticipation before we are connected. The moment I am inside her, I feel it: our primal magic connecting and bonding. It rushes through both of our bodies, tingling every nerve. Bloody hell she is tight. No matter how much or how hard I fuck her, she is nice and tight for me. For me. Only me. I’m the only one who will ever be inside her. For the rest of our lives. She is mine. But even though I take charge here, I’m the one hopelessly wrapped around her finger. “I love you, Hermione,” I say before I gently press my lips to hers.

“I love you too, Ron,” she says after releasing my mouth. We sit there for a bit, connected, not moving but just looking into each other’s eyes. After a while, she starts squirming. I know she can’t wait any longer. 

I stand up, keeping hold of her so we stay connected. I walk us over to the side of the bed and gently lay her down, making her whimper as we disconnect. I stop to look at her for a moment. I wipe a piece of stray curls behind her ear. Bloody hell is she beautiful. 

“Kitten, you have been so good and patient for me.” She smiles and nods her head. “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you now. Would you like that, Hermione?” She and I both know the answer.

“Yes, Sir. Please! I need you inside of me.”

I reach to our bedside table where she has laid out the rope and blindfold. I then take out two bundles of rope and throw one to the other side of the bed. I release the first one, throwing it out across her body. She yelps out at the feeling of the hemp rope against her skin.

“Stay on your back and open your legs for me, then stay still. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” I love taking her in every position but there's nothing like taking her on top. I can fuck her as hard as I want and watch her squirm and moan just for me. 

I take the rope and slowly tie it around her upper thigh, making sure to run the rope against her skin. Once I’m done securing the rope around her thigh, I use what is left of it to tie her calf to her thigh, leaving her with her knees bent, unable to straighten her leg. I repeat my actions on her other leg.

“Lift your head, Kitten” She obeys and I tie the blindfold around her head. I stand up and look at her.

Bloody hell I can’t believe the sight before me. My cock twitches as I look down at my beautiful witch, tied up, legs spread, and blindfolded. All for me. I want to consume her, devour her and fuck her until we both pass out, then fuck her more. 

I just realized that she still has her skirt on. I kneel between her legs and rip her skirt off with a growl before leaning down and pressing my torso against her own. 

“Oh god! Please!” she begs. 

I growl into her ear. “I don’t know Kitten, I’m not convinced that you want this enough” I gently bite her neck. She reaches to my hair and pulls. I bite down harder, she yelps out in pleasure. Releasing her neck, I kiss down her chest until I reach the darkened flesh of her nipple. I latch on and suck. Hard.

“Ooohhh god, Ron!” She arches her back and pushes her chest closer to my mouth. I bite down gently and she yanks my hair. I release her nipple and lean up. 

“Hands. Above your head. Now!” She whines but obeys. 

“Good Girl.” I lean down to her nipple and continue nibbling and suckling, while I pinch her other nipple, forcing more squirming.

“Oh god… more...please…” I release her from my mouth and look at her. Her cheeks are a nice rosy colour and her hair is a wild, beautiful mess. I very quietly move down so that my face is right between her legs. I blow on the curly brown hairs. She shivers in anticipation.

“Oh fuck! Oh please please please!” I see her clenching before my eyes. She is soaked and I can't let that go to waste. I run my tongue along her folds, briefly jabbing my tongue inside her, lapping up every drop of her sweetness before reaching my goal. Her clit is swollen and red, just waiting for me. I breathe out onto her again causing her legs to shake against the ropes. I slowly lick her clit before sucking it. Hard. She keeps bucking her hips so I reach my left hand to her stomach and hold her down. I move a finger closer to her core and gently touch her lips before roughly thrusting it inside. She screams out and moves her hands to my head, yanking my hair. Not how it works.

I sit up and reach for my wand, I charm the extra piece of rope to her wrists, binding them together and then to the head of the bed. She struggles slightly against it.

“I asked you to keep your hands above your head and you disobeyed me. I will not let you come if you keep breaking the rules. Do you understand Hermione?” I snarl into her ear.

“Yes, Sir! I’m sorry Sir. I will obey. I’m yours to do with as you please. Only yours.” 

I groan hearing her say this and my cock twitches. She shivers as she feels this against her opening. I reach between us and grasp the base of my cock. 

“Yes, you are mine.” I slowly run my tip along her wet lips. “Whose cunt is this?”

“Yours, Sir! My cunt is for you to fuck. Please…” I slowly push just inside of her and stop. She whines and shakes her head from side to side.

“Impatient are we? You have been good all evening for me… But I’m still not sure you’ve earned my cock yet. Beg for me; Make me believe it” I remove my cock from her and move my thumb to her bundle of nerves, slowly rubbing.

“Sir, please! I promise...always finish my homework...be ready for you when you ask...please Sir… wet and tight...yours...need you to fill me. Please, please fuck me. Use my cunt. Take what’s yours...” I thrust inside her hard until I’m buried completely inside her, with my hips pressed against hers. My sudden movement causes her to yelp out and pull her head back. I can feel that tingling of our magic intertwining again.

“Good girl. Fuck yes, you are mine. How does that feel Kitten? How does it feel to have me balls deep inside of you?” I don’t move until she answers. I know she is pretty deep into subspace at this point since her responses have been pretty dazed, but I know she can respond slightly.

“Oh so fucking good, Sir. Feeling you inside...your throbbing cock prickles my entire body... You complete me. Please, Sir…”

Okay. She’s begged me enough. I move my hips into her again, slowly picking up the pace untill I’m fucking her like a mad man, pounding into her as deep as I can, taking what’s mine.

“You feel so good kitten, all warm and tight for me. This is where I belong, right here. Inside of you. Do you like this?” I am hovering over her while my hips smash into hers. She is intoxicated on the euphoria of the moment.

“Ooohhh...yes...so...good...fuck!” She is completely in subspace so I know she won’t be able to say much more. Bloody fuck she feels amazing. Of all of the pleasures and happiness in my life, nothing compares to making love to Hermione Jean Granger.

I lean down and crash my mouth onto hers, slowing my pace slightly so I can savour her mouth and the feeling of her tongue against mine. I gently bite down onto her lower lip. Fuck! She just clenched around me! I know she’s close at this point so I remove the blindfold, but still keeping her hands tied above her head.

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you Kitten?” I press my forehead against hers and she nods. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you come.” She opens and is practically begging me. “Come. Come for me Hermione” I speed up my pace as I feel her start to clench around me and scream out.

“Oh. god! Yesss... oh fuck Ron!!!” Her whole body is thrumming. She is thrashing her head. Her legs are shaking and I can feel the ropes graze against my thigh. Her orgasm seems to go on forever. I slow down my pace because I don’t want to come just yet. As she comes down from her high she twitches slightly at my slow thrusts. I stop completely to give her a break. I hug her, pressing my chest to hers and kissing her neck. She nuzzles against me.

“Oh, you were such a good girl. You came so hard for me. You earned that, Kitten.” She nods and nuzzles against me. “But now it's my turn.” I pull completely out of her and use my wand to untie her wrists, throwing the rope out of sight. I pull myself up onto my knees and grasp hold of the rope tied to her legs, spreading her open even more. I growl and stare into her eyes before slamming into her once again, fucking her deeper into submission.

“You are mine. I’m the only one you submit to. Mine. Say it!”

She is screaming out my name. “Yours...Submit...You...Ron...Only you...Please.” I growl at her words and lunge forward, letting go of her legs and pinning her wrists to either side of her head as I continue to slam into her. I start to feel that familiar tingling in my belly. Fuck, I’m close.

“Beg for it. Beg for my come.”

“Please… need it...need you...come inside...me...” And that does it. I growl out her name and press my forehead to hers, locking our hips together as I come deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck Hermione!” I scream out her name. She starts to come again around me, causing my orgasm to continue forever. We are both screaming each other’s names as our intertwined magic vibrates the whole room.

We are both holding each other tightly and breathing rapidly for what feels like an hour. I pull my head up from her neck and look at her. 

“Ron… that was…”

“The best sex we’ve ever had?” I finish for her. She is far gone into subspace and I know we will talk more about how amazing that was later. Now I need to take care of my girl. 

I pull out of her and magically untie her. I scoop her up onto her side and crawl in behind her, pressing my body against hers and hold her tight, kissing her hair. “I love you,” I whisper. She mumbles something back as she slowly falls asleep.

Holy fuck, did that actually happen? I’ve been dreaming of this fantasy with her since I was fucking fourteen. Back then I never thought she would want some tosser like me, but she changed that. She chose me. This amazing woman in my arms has helped my self-confidence grow so much. She is my everything and the fact that she trusts me so much, that I have earned her submission, well, it still amazes me. I’ll kill anyone that tries to hurt her. She is mine and I will always protect her, for as long as she will have me.

She is fast asleep at this point, and my arm is asleep too. As much as I’d love to stay here and hold her forever, I know how grotty it will be for us to wake up all sticky from my come. I lift her in my arms and walk us over to the bathroom. 

“Where are we going?” she mumbles, still half asleep.

“We are going to take a bath, love. I’m going to take care of my precious Hermione.” I kiss her on the forehead.

We reach the bath that is still warm and bubbly from the charm I set before. I lift her down into the tub. She winces slightly from the hot water against her still tender bum. I slip in behind her and she leans back on my chest and hums. I bring my arms under hers and wrap them around her torso.

“That was...amazing Ron. Did you feel our magic connecting? It has never been that strong before has it?”

“No, it hasn’t. That was bloody amazing Hermione. Thank you for trusting me with this.” I wrap my arms around her tighter and kiss the top of her head.

“I always trust you! But seriously, Ron, I think I read about this in one of the books we got. It said something about when total submission is reached, the trust solidifies and bonds inside both of us and our magic, bringing us to an almost euphoric state. I think that was what happened.”

“Blimey, I think you’re right.” She’s always right. “How about we analyze that more tomorrow? Now let's just relax.”

“I love you, Ron. Thanks for taking care of me,” she says as she turns around to look at me.

I press my lips to hers. “I love you too. And I will always take care of you, for the rest of our lives.”

Blimey, this woman really does have me wrapped around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I feel super proud of this one.


End file.
